


【春秋】君臣遇合五十问（晋悼公朝）

by ChordFunction



Category: Historical RPF, 东周 | Eastern Zhou History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChordFunction/pseuds/ChordFunction
Summary: 晋悼公与四位臣子的快乐时间！





	【春秋】君臣遇合五十问（晋悼公朝）

**Author's Note:**

> 出题者 @北邙山下尘 ，答题者 @南溟有舟
> 
> 原题地址http://lightlord.lofter.com/post/25a445_9f08877  
> 大多数题目出于粮食向的考虑设计，但并不排斥恋爱向的答案处理办法。  
> 出题时对《夫妻相性一百问》和《情侣离间69问》等问卷进行了参考，在此致意。  
> 使用者可以根据实际需要对这套问卷进行包括但不限于增删题目、调换顺序、修改用词（把君臣改成同僚的程度也是允许的）等处理，并应用于同人写作中，无须一一知会作者。不过以本问卷为基础二改并作为自己出的问卷发布的行为将被视为侵权（划掉）虽然其实并没有什么办法追究（划掉）。  
> 如不介意，产出后请圈问卷作者来看，最近缺君臣粮。  
> 转载请保留作者ID及这份说明。

君：晋悼公周，臣：韩厥、荀罃、赵武、魏绛，主持人：行舟人。

 

**1、您的姓名** **/字号有什么特别的含义吗，对方呢？**

晋周：现场有四位姬姓帅哥，但是先秦时期男子“称氏不称姓”，而国君一般采用国名为氏，所以寡人的正式全称为晋周。不过你可以叫寡人周子（笑）。

行舟：如果以出生地为氏，那你就是周周了，乍一听还以为是在喊我（笑）。

赵武：单襄公大概唤过他“周乎”（笑）。武则是赢姓赵氏，算是秦始皇的同族祖先，以及《赵氏孤儿》的故事……材料。

晋周：老师一般喊寡人“孙周”，和知伯、彘季回国的时候也是，毕竟我当时还只是晋襄公的曾孙。

荀罃：臣怎敢与单公并肩（笑）。阿武的名字寓意比较丰富，或许是因为赵庄子对邲战之败耿耿于怀，特别是希求军令通行。

晋周：咳咳，最后一句应该是出自魏子的上书，“师众以顺为武”？

荀罃：可以这么理解……或者，他也和楚庄王一样希望“止戈为武”。不过，阿武是第三位赵孟，罃则是第一个知伯（笑）。

韩厥：瞧瞧这两个有名有字有排行的家伙！知伯名罃(ying1)，字子羽，如同一簇灯火，又有鸿鹄之志。知庄子真会起名，而主持人……显然，很不确定厥名字的来源嘛（笑）。

行舟：私以为，您的名字不同于郤成子之名“缺”，这也不像是通假字嘛。但是厥字多用为语气词，所以请教一下诸位啦~

赵武：厥的本意是石块，可以采用《荀子》的“和之璧，井里之厥也，玉人琢之，为天子宝”美化解释（笑）。

魏绛：噫，不愧是与“美秀而文”的郑子太叔齐名的赵孟呀！绛的名字来源……大概是绛都，可以追溯到翼地绛山？不过，韩子父亲的名字仍有记录，史书里连魏悼子的名字都没有（笑）。

韩厥：累世祸乱，书籍多有损毁。也许，我们都是一群假人呐（笑）。

 

**2、您出生和早年居住的地方在哪里？对自己的家乡有什么看法，对方的呢？**

行舟：诸卿要么在绛都长大，要么在封地，只有周子和赵孟比较特别。

晋周：寡人总是可以在王畿吃到菽麦杂粮（笑）。不过，无论生熟，还是能咽下去的。

赵武：晋公宫的麦子也能填饱肚子……好吧，武还是想吃温地的饭。

韩厥：农业尚不发达，也没什么滋味可以讲究，（拍赵武的肩膀）其实都差不多啦。

 

**3、您的父母和兄弟姐妹都是怎样的人？对自己的家人有什么看法，对方的呢？**

晋周：兄长分不清菽和麦，但是他做的饭出乎意料的有嚼劲。扬干……年少轻狂，幸而学得赵旃的后期稳重。

韩厥：邲之战后，赵庄子及先邯郸大夫都更成熟了，吾心甚慰。可惜，以君姬氏收容庶长子之德，其二长子却无成季谦和，无庄孟谨慎；只有婴齐智类宣孟，而奔齐苟活。昔年赵氏烈火烹油，仅余原、屏两地血洗府邸，兼庄孟英年早逝，吾悲痛之，唯嗣幼童。

赵武：微韩子，武无命矣。但是，比起桓祁和栾盈，吾母庄姬更幸运些。

荀罃：张老所言“先主覆露子也”（笑）。罃则是在楚十年，愧对君、父，出仕弱冠还得倚靠老父拼命。

韩厥：这真的不是你的错。况且，你归来后犹能侍奉令父，总比我们这几个孤儿好——记忆里只有父辈淡去的影子，甚至没有任何痕迹。

 

_*赵衰娶文公女，谥号为成。君姬氏生赵同、赵括、赵婴(齐)，其封地分别为原、屏、楼。赵衰早期随文公出奔各国，得叔隗而生赵盾（即宣孟），文公则得季隗，亦生两子。后来君姬氏迎回叔隗母子，甚至自请下堂。赵盾感念其恩德，后来将给赵括安排公族大夫的职务，变相归还嫡支名分。_

_赵朔是赵盾之子，谥号为庄，在邲之战中任下军将，而荀首任下军大夫，荀罃随父在军。_

_赵庄姬多被认为为景公姊妹，即成公女，在丈夫去世后与赵婴私通，这成为下宫之难的导火索之一。_

 

**4、您什么时候与您的第一位配偶缔结婚姻关系？对自己的配偶（们）有什么看法，对方的呢？**

晋周：鉴于只有寡人有媒娶记录……嗯，夫人是杞国公女，季文子做媒。其为人么，寡人一言难尽，只能说她像那位归秦三将的文赢。

赵武：（苦笑）谁让郑祭足妻告诉了雍姬“人尽可夫，父一而已”。

韩厥：也不尽然。但是，有些事情是情分，有些事情是本分，你我不可强求。

 

**5、您有几个孩子？对自己的孩子（们）有什么看法，对方的呢？**

晋周：太子彪由夫人所出。这孩子得叔向教导，却不思进取，沉迷女色，让寡人对赵孟有愧。公子憖……我不想提，竟然要寡人的孙女为他驾车打猎。那位外曾孙世叔齐也不是什么好家伙，卷入了卫国孔文子之乱。*

赵武：君上不必太过歉疚，此乃武职，唯尽忠也。

阿获性格倒是像范宣子，叔成倒是比武还要低调……这样也好，宁愿他壮志难酬，也好过他鲁莽滋事。

韩厥：这说的也是魏家阿舒啊。长子无忌有君子之风，次子阿起……非常想帮阿武揍他一顿，把小阿成提到亚卿之位，这是立靶子呢，还是打靶子呢？

荀罃：儿朔无命，孙盈无寿，至于曾孙伯跞么……咳，除了魏子，我们几个都没法教育儿子，更管不住孙子们怎么闹腾啦。

魏绛：（摊手）绛也管不了阿舒和栾盈啊。

行舟：为了避免大家重历范文子之哀，咱们做下一题吧。

 

_*感谢微博的@[飞燕飞燕2246 ](https://link.jianshu.com?t=http://weibo.com/2096140442)提醒，晋悼公还有另外一个儿子，见《左传·哀公·哀公十一年》“初，晋悼公子憖亡在卫，使其女仆而田。大叔懿子止而饮之酒，遂聘之，生悼子”。_

_太叔悼子（世叔齐）和鲁国的叔孙宣伯（叔孙侨如）几乎是一丘之貉，还惹怒了孔文子，出逃宋国，又不得不回到卫国巢地老死。他出奔之后，由太叔遗继承太叔懿子（太叔申/疾）的田产爵位。_

 

**6、您从小接受了哪些知识和技能的教育？您觉得其中最重要的是什么？**

韩厥：卿族子弟一般由公族大夫教导，所习近似于鲁孔子所言“六艺”。不过，射、御固然强身健魄，君子却倚重德行——春秋时期，还是会偶尔讲求一下礼义的。

魏绛：正如韩子所言，你我的知识、技能其实没太大差别，不过“实践是检验成功的唯一标准”，得之你幸，失之你命。最重要的……可能是谨慎与果决吧，这样才有利于自身在各方势力中取得平衡，谋求生存并且发展壮大。

荀罃：所习皆为技耳，人不过是取之而用以攻防。只是，积极乐观的人会活得更轻松些，异乡十年真的不怎么好熬（笑）。

赵武：死生不定，只求活在当下。若能不违初心，自是最好，其他的武倒没那么在乎。

晋周：偏题偏到心态去了（笑）。可惜，大成周没有提供一门叫“帝王之术”的课，不然寡人现在就可以吹一下了（笑）。

 

**7、您什么时候下定决心角逐天下** **/投身庙堂？这一决定做出的原因是什么，是否与对方有关？**

韩厥：和魏子、阿武一样急着出仕攒资历，也是想早日报答恩主之育。

荀罃：当时认定君周是良主，愿意全力施展才华、实现抱负。

晋周：身为文、襄后裔，不忍公室叶落枝折。

 

**8、您的政治理想是怎样的？这一理想与对方有什么共同之处，又有什么差别？**

晋周：寡人又替韩子、知伯回答，“凡六官之长，皆民誉也。举不失职，官不易方，爵不逾德，师不凌正，旅不逼师，民无谤言，所以复霸也。”

行舟：“方”是“正在”，这里解释为现行制度。其他人呢？

魏绛：一样。可惜，卿族不怎么在乎公室。

赵武：有也没用。即使范文子与武皆操心于“晋国无乱，诸侯无缺”，奈何我们都无法维持长时间的平衡啊！

韩厥：你们俩都是范武子粉丝团团长，可惜世上只有一个赵宣孟……或者，是只有一段较为温吞的兼并时期吧。

_*士会封地为随、范，谥号为武。士燮是士会三子，谥号为文，是晋楚第一次弭兵之盟的缔造者。范宣子士匄(同“丐”)为士燮子，范献子士鞅为士匄三子。_

 

**9、就君主** **/臣子的身份而言，您觉得您身上最杰出的素质是什么？对方的呢？**

晋周：任用贤人，平衡朝局——看似简单的东西总是最难的。

魏绛：承蒙国君褒奖。自我认为是公正，但是和韩子的重复了（笑）。

韩厥：这很好啊，你和张老本来就适合承继吾职，担任司马。世道总是上行下效嘛！

赵武：知伯是警言敏行，武的是……知错能改？

荀罃：你是不失职不毁节，这就足够了。

 

**10、就君主** **/臣子的身份而言，您觉得您身上最致命的弱点是什么？对方的呢？**

晋周：（怒吼）寿命！

赵武：屡遭吐槽的身体素质。“言若不出口，立如不胜衣”竟然是叔向说的，累觉不爱。

荀罃：他是粉得深沉自成黑（笑）。孙子阿盈年纪太小，以及隔壁家的荀偃又轻率了。

韩厥：杖完你侄子，该给人家红枣吃啦，至少他是可以被托付的。厥比伯游更孤单些，亲近之人皆为老幼。

魏绛：你的老幼都值得尊敬啊，哪里像绛某个上司，好儿子都能被他拖累没了。魏氏只是后起之秀，所以……主君的信任是生存的前提。

晋周：幸好寡人及时跑出来了，也谢谢魏卿没有愤而伏剑（笑）。

 

**11、两位初遇的时间、地点和情境是怎样的？对彼此的第一印象如何？**

**12、初遇时就是君臣的关系吗？如果不是，通过什么方式后来达成了君臣的关系？**

行舟：后面问题的答案显然是Yes，请你们继续畅所欲言吧！

晋周：知伯、彘季（*士鲂，士会幼子、士燮同母弟）如周，寒舍生辉……哦不，是秃枝长芽，花蕾冒头（笑），春天到了。

赵武：那当然啦，你是逆北风、踏薄冰而即位的，“其余大夫皆迎君于郊外”。武的第一反应，就是“周子真的还没加冠！”

韩厥：望见年轻人，总是容易有虚长年岁的感觉。不过，自觉还有体力去追，明天好像会不太一样。

魏绛：没有骐骥开路，幼驹怎么会跑？绛是看到了旭日东升。

晋周：那个时候个子还没窜，所以看大家都觉得是对着一排竹竿（笑）。但是，竹子有粗有细，有韧有脆，寡人就在思考如何重建晋国的宗庙。

 

**13、总体上来说，你们的君臣关系是和睦的吗？和睦或不和的原因是什么？**

荀罃：在魏子请施舍之前。原因很简单，公室和卿族的矛盾，就像王室与诸侯的矛盾一样不可调和。毕竟，这是阶级问题，而这不可能靠请客吃饭解决。

晋周：寡人很遗憾，但是这道天堑将存在两千多年。

赵武：不过，比起宣孟与灵公、武伯与厉公，君周一朝自然是和睦的，与文公一朝相近。

 

**14、是否存在第一次对对方生出“我与** **TA君臣相得”念头的契机？如果有，是什么呢？**

**23、你们的君臣关系中最让您感动的地方是什么？**

韩厥：能迎来周子，已经是厥与知伯两位老臣的幸运了。

魏绛：准备伏剑，而国君光着脚丫跑出来的时候（笑）。

赵武：如果主持人觉得“从新军将一跃成为上军将”算的话，不过那主要是阿起和栾黡的谦让……嗯……

 

**15、是否存在第一次对对方生出“我与** **TA不复当初”念头的契机？如果有，是什么呢？**

**24、你们的君臣关系中最让您遗憾的地方是什么？**

荀罃：……不想复述。

赵武：如果TA是平公……曾经武对太子彪没为知悼子服丧而感到愤怒，步其后尘时反而只剩下失望了。（拍荀罃肩膀）

晋周：寡人枉与文公并列。

韩厥：别太难过了，像襄公一般省心的娃子少呐～

_*知悼子荀盈，荀罃之孙，亦早逝。_

**16、作为臣子的一方在之前或之后跟随过其他君主吗？您认为对方是否是您跟随过的君主中最杰出的？对您来说，TA区别于其他君主最重要的一点是什么呢？**

韩、荀、魏、赵：当然是最杰出的！

晋周：谢谢爱卿们，寡人心里踏实了点。

韩厥：您体谅属下啊，员工的福利保障不知道比其他几个老板高到哪里去了！

魏绛：赏罚分明，以及理智总是能控制情绪。

赵武：（望向荀罃）单襄公替我们夸完了，我们可以不说了吧？

荀罃：“言若不出口”不是这么用的！

行舟：我来代言吧。首先是态度端正（笑），“立无跛，视无还，听无耸，言无远”；其次是处事有章法，又不失本分及人情，从而“被文相德，非国何取！”

魏绛：啧啧啧，难怪赵子在最后脱颖而出啊！（拍赵武的肩膀）

赵武：若无韩子、知伯、魏子等贤人尽心劳力，武再有个人奋斗，也抓不住历史的进程啊（笑）。

 

**17、作为君主的一方有其他比较欣赏的臣子吗？您认为对方是否是跟随过您的臣子中最杰出的？对您来说，TA区别于其他臣子最重要的一点是什么呢？**

晋周：祁奚？噢，就是那个“外举不弃仇，内举不失亲”的祁黄羊。寡人还很喜欢他推荐的伯华，不过，作为太傅的叔向就属于赵孟他们执政的平公朝了。

赵武：武代伯华、叔向两位拜谢您，羊舌家的这一代确实挺繁盛。

韩厥：羊舌职夫妻俩教的好啊。

晋周：唉，如果叔鱼、叔虎能在脑子里绷根弦，羊舌氏及祁氏也不会盛极而衰，公室又折损了两家股肱之臣……

最杰出这一点不太好说，毕竟一般人都是着眼于政绩嘛（笑）。而且，坐在寡人面前的，可是四位贤臣（笑）。韩子负责奠基，知伯负责巩固，魏子负责辅助，而赵孟负责收尾，职责不同，标准也不同。你看，他们的年纪也不一样啊~

如果非要谈什么区别，他们始终都怀有一份家国大义，而不只是为自家利益汲汲营营。

 

**18、您对哪个（些）古代的君主/臣子心怀敬意？您会用TA（们）的标准来要求自己吗？**

晋周：远及[周]文、武[王]，近至[晋]文、襄[公]，这是寡人的一生理想。

韩厥：应该是栾共叔。虽然其父栾宾是曲沃桓叔的太傅，但是他在担任翼侯太傅的时候，宁愿溘死而不是求一时富贵。厥这一生，大概是符合了这个标准吧。

荀罃：这回得抢赵孟的台词了（笑），我也想加入范武子的粉丝团啊。罃没有范武子那番幸运，子孙皆材，但总算能坚守品德，量力而为。

魏绛：咳，我要是说赵成子以及司空季子，你们会信吧？不过，道德标准只能律己，最好不要施于他人。

赵武：信啊。君周一直致力于“振废滞”，起用各种人才，这也难怪魏子得“金石之乐”了（笑）。

 

**19、您对哪个（些）古代的臣子/君主心怀憧憬？您会用TA（们）的标准来要求对方吗？**

赵武：咳咳，范武子会不会同意武与其同归？

韩厥：宣孟也会执杖啊！（笑）噢，这就是个玩笑啦，他怎么舍得打独苗。

赵武：……然而武的命运更像范文子，卒。

荀罃：不至于，你家阿成虽然没有士匄的功绩，但并非骄狂之辈。

其实罃挺羡慕郭偃，有一技傍身而逍遥自在。不过，君周已经奋发自勉，臣倒是不必要求了。

韩厥：厥么，自然是向成季看齐的。但是，作为臣子，只能说憧憬君主贤明，若遇到昏君，臣只能选择明哲保身了。

魏绛：憧憬也有，不过都不太符合现实，所以不能强行套用啊（笑）。

 

**20、您对古代的哪对（些）君臣关系心怀向往？对方符合您对君臣关系的理想吗？**

晋周：这回轮到寡人包题吧。文公一朝算是君臣相欢，但是判定“棺中杂音乃天授音信”的人正是那群忠贤。所以……换成齐桓公与管仲吧。赵孟兄比成季还要符合寡人理想，奈何你我皆不寿啊！

赵武：国君还是会偏心姬姓啊……之后你会纠结于武乃赵氏血脉，又由公室所育的事实。

晋周：那倒是。否则你一开始就可以和士匄、阿起等人一起谋位了……好像有哪里不对？

 

**21、就君主/臣子的身份而言，您做过的最得意的一件事是什么？对方对此有何看法？**

韩厥：拒绝同弑厉公。尽管厉公手段过于激进，更没有料到孙周是中兴之主，但是该守的规矩是不能违背的。

荀罃：称心如意的事情……似乎只有应对楚共王的时候，但是区区言辞不足以得意了。

赵武：您没有违背承诺，不必愧疚。祁午在虢之会前说“师徒不顿，国家不罢，民无谤讟，诸侯无怨，天无大灾”的时候，武几乎热泪盈眶，觉得终于有人能理解和平的价值了。

魏绛：与知伯类似，劝服国君和戎或许是绛最得意的事情，不过绛劝谏时不断皱眉，声音焦急，忧心忡忡，更没有什么值得自夸的。

晋周：也许是晋国重返霸位？但这是君臣共同奋斗的结果。总之，寡人谢谢四位了。

 

**22、就君主/臣子的身份而言，您做过的最失败的一件事是什么？对方对此有何看法？**

晋周：过早提拔士匄及韩起。寡人倒不后悔压制荀偃，年少轻狂的代价总是要偿还的；但不是所有的君子都培育出有君子风尚的儿子，寡人还是太理想主义了。

韩厥：邲之战时，劝说中行桓子过河。尽管心里明白吾是履行司马之责，无可指摘，但是不忍面对被俘十年的知伯，更不忍面对溃不成军的晋国士卒。

荀罃：那时候赵旃挑衅楚军，罃负责率军救援，被俘虏的时候固然绝望，留有诸多遗憾，但总是怀有希冀。续任韩子的正卿职位后，发现自己竟然不能管束栾黡，虽然也没有酿成大祸，但是不满于二十年前的故事再度重演。

魏绛：……如今想来，最失败的事情就是在迁延之役里随栾黡一同归国。知伯不愿重演邲战，难道伯游就会愿意重蹈其祖父的覆辙吗？唉，如果绛没有撤退，栾鍼或许不会殒命，士鞅不必亡秦三年，而栾盈之乱可能不会发生了。

赵武：那两人凭借少年意气，还是太轻率了。栾盈倒是无辜，却也被迫出奔，最后祸害曲沃……也怪武拘于家仇，而没有向范宣子进谏。虽然武不能要求儿子不仿效栾武子、范宣子，但是在阿获进言夺取州地的时候，武发觉自己可能也不是一个称职的父亲，又由于先前与范、韩争地而不足以被誉为君子。啊，这可能有点跑题（笑）。

 

**25、您对自己在正史上的评价有何看法？对方的呢？对你们君臣关系的评价呢？**

行舟：既然没有正史，那么请各位再吹吹~尽管我相当赞同于“韩子负责奠基，知伯负责巩固，魏子负责辅助，而赵孟负责收尾”，但是情人之语分外真啊（笑）。

赵武：……君臣鱼水之欢，非楚王巫山云雨耳。一般而言，君周被誉为中兴之主，尽管这其实暗示着时代的衰颓，但是他足以追及文侯、文公，至少得以与襄公、厉公并列。

韩厥：厉公也是位有想法的君主，只可惜不如周子“小忍而有大谋”，所以反被栾书这只狐狸击杀。我们这些老臣也没什么新颖的评价，不过阿武是个好执政，大家不要听信“神怒人怨”等一面之辞。

荀罃：阿武可能是最后一个良心执政了。君臣关系确实和睦，但总有剑拔弩张的时刻，以当时的生产力及生产关系都无法解决。

魏绛：君衰臣强无法避免。等到秦国统一中原，那倒是另外一番景象了。

 

**26、你们的朝堂上存在不同的党派/势力集团吗？形成党派/势力集团的原因是什么？作为臣子的一方归属于其中哪一个，是头目吗？作为君主的一方对TA的盟友有什么看法？对TA的政敌又有什么看法？**

晋周：寡人当时的想法是扶持公室，再启用某些弱势卿族，与当时主持朝局的荀氏、范氏抗衡。可惜的是，活下来的公室只有卿族化的韩氏；范氏后期则几乎完全掌控荀氏。纵有荀跞侍奉公室，不过是曲线救己谋求自立。

行舟：……周子相当坦诚直率，准备发动因果论武器吗？（笑）

赵武：你们有一句“实事求是”是极好的，要用唯物主义历史观看问题，区区面子不能当饭吃（笑）。自从知伯去世以后，实际掌控朝局的是士匄，这也是伯游弑君以后继任的基础。武与韩家阿起勉强能抗衡范氏一二，但魏舒没有阻拦士鞅的能力，甚至观望祁盈、羊舌食我覆灭，所以魏氏仅有小成，但也容易在风云动荡中存活。

荀罃：斗争的原因很简单，狼多肉少。当年多少繁荣卿族，争夺区区六个卿位，为此头破血流、身死族灭。即使你满足了，你的敌人依旧不满足，盯着你爪子下的肉。

魏绛：魏氏与韩氏一样，多为赵氏盟友，皆是联弱图强。如果从执政的阿武开始算起，之后便是韩起、阿舒、赵鞅以及赵无恤……所以，赵氏算是头目吧（笑）。

对于盟友，只希求他们不要在我奄奄一息的时候放弃救助，甚至补刀夺命。

晋周：寡人的看法也差不多。得以称为“敌人”的对方无疑非常聪明，要想赢，只有卧薪尝胆、伺机窥探，一击必杀，否则弱者易受反噬。

 

**29、你们的政权存在哪些“内忧”和“外患”？您认为应该怎样解决这些问题，与对方的想法有分歧吗？**

晋周：确实处于内忧外患之中。一方面，晋秦麻隧之战、晋楚鄢陵之战都比较久远，晋国急需证明自己的实力，同时还要谋求和平，韬光养晦再续前功。另一方面，范文子自杀避祸，郤氏灭族夺产，朝廷形成权力真空，公室却也大吃一亏。尽管寡人极速压制栾、中行，但是众人都会想抢夺剩余的位子，因此“选贤任能”亦是无奈之举。

荀罃：由于知氏人丁凋零，罃只能将阿盈托付给伯游，不得不对君周说一声非常抱歉。

晋周：各人都有无奈，难道寡人坚决不原谅你吗？韩子与知伯多次伐郑，也算是威慑楚、齐、秦等国，荀偃、士匄奔波边境，又有赵君复建宋之盟，实现晋楚二次弭兵，也算是把外患关到了笼子里。卿族互相吞并的内忧无法避免，只能延时……栾盈是真的可惜了。

赵武：武南下盟楚，也得益于阿舒、荀吴北伐白狄，在此谢过知伯与魏子了……伯游到底是位大丈夫，不必太过苛责他的轻狂年少。

行舟：看起来没什么分歧呀，挺好的。

 

**27、于公，您是否认同** **“以俭治国** **”的观念？于私，您在生活中是否重视物质享受？您曾经因作风问题处罚** **/劝诫过对方吗？**

荀罃：同意，否则没有“节器用，时用民，欲无犯时”。

赵武：在座的好像只有武一个有过作风问题……张老由于房椽磨光而退避见武，惊得武快马加鞭问贤询非。唉，也是武考虑不周。

魏绛：止斫即仁。范武子访问成周的时候还闹过“肴烝”的笑话，归来以后“讲聚三代之典礼”“修执秩以为晋法”，知错能改，善莫大焉！

 

**30、以下几组理念：** **“道德教化** **”VS“明正典刑** **”，** **“敬奉祖宗** **”VS“因时而变** **”，** **“开疆拓土** **”VS“与民休息** **”，** **“君主权威** **”VS“士人风骨** **”。您分别更倾向于哪一种？与对方存在分歧吗？**

韩厥：明正典刑，因时而变，开疆拓土，士人风骨。不知诸位意下如何？

魏绛：绛一个小小的司马，自然同意前辈的意见（笑）。

荀罃：基本同意韩子的观点，像魏子先前所言，“道德用以自律，难以律人”。

赵武：死守祖宗规矩，自然没有出路。不过，“知其不可而为之”往往是士人风华所在。

晋周：反正你们都不会选君主权威的……唉，既是因为你们都出自卿族，也是因为晋国公室没怎么出过明君。若能与民休息，自是最好，奈何需要开疆拓土而立威称霸，才能使他国秋毫无犯。

赵武：早期是为了晋国，后来大家都是奋发自强了。

 

**36、有何对方的家族联姻吗？如果有，对你们的关系有什么影响？如果没有，原因是什么？**

赵武：吾母为成公女，而君周是襄公曾孙，所以武是君上的远房表舅吧（笑）。当然，也是韩子的远房亲戚。

晋周：你们一定会说“贵圈真乱”……比如文公把女儿许配给连襟；再比如从父系是叔侄的赵旃、阿武，从母系则是表兄弟。哎呀，连寡人都不太分得清。

魏绛：春秋时期其实是不在乎辈分这种事情的，更不会因为联姻而手下留情。

韩厥：……那倒是。（摸了摸赵武的头）

 

**37、有共同的朋友吗？TA（们）对你们的关系有什么看法？**

赵武：严肃地说，在座的都是朋友，起码是有交情的那种。

晋周：那倒是真的。不过，大众还能有什么看法？正常的君臣关系嘛，顶多套用一句“如鱼得水”。除非主持人想搞个大新闻（笑）。

行舟：咳咳，除了荀偃士匄这对太明显的CP以外，你们都比较低调……至少在悼公朝……哎呀，我要被拖出去续了，换题！

 

**38、有跟对方关系很好，自己却很不喜欢的人吗？（反之亦可）原因是什么呢？**

晋周：哼哼，栾黡啊。士鞅有言“汰虐”，叔向有言“骄泰奢侈，贪欲无艺，略则行志，假贷居贿”。

荀罃：根本不像是栾书那只老狐狸的孩子。他爸也已经在邲之战里吃过不守军令的大苦头了，怎么连个长子都教不好？

赵武：小栾伯倒是没怎么受过苦，辛苦知伯掌军了……虽说不应该妄议长辈，但魏子起码找栾鍼规劝一下下军将。

魏绛：迁延之役里，绛也实在是鲁莽，应该向伯游及范孟道歉……唉，栾家阿盈就是那个倒霉孩子。

 

**39、当时或者后世有你们之间存在不正当亲密关系的传闻吗？如果有，你们对此有何看法？**

行舟：好吧，这是我的一念之差锅。

晋周：寡人不好此事，诸位也比较严肃。不过，我们可以来开脑洞，楚灵王将对各位晋卿产生什么想法？

赵武：他并不能实践什么想法。以灵王之狂傲无知，最后还不是在薳启强的恐吓下乖乖就范？如果真有，当复郤献伯之举，或有二次靡笄之胜。

韩厥：厥负责拉弓搭弩。

荀罃、魏绛：定会友情相助。

 

**40、如果可以，您希望与对方结为伴侣吗？如果对方的性别转换一下呢？**

晋周：寡人还没发现同性性取向。不过，寡人热烈支持性转，孟赢那么贤惠的人儿怎不被夫君爱重？三姬也很好，可惜诸侯夫人是遵循“同姓不婚”这一条的。

赵武：……猝不及防，势不可挡。然而，国君性转，就会轮到扬干继位了。其他人都是长辈，武不敢妄想。

韩厥：咱们老头子看见一树春花，也有心理压力啊，总不能都寄托于儿子是魏颗吧（笑）。另外，先秦看似自由，但礼教繁杂，不如现代。

 

**41、如果你们的君臣身份交换一下，会是怎样的场景？还能够治理好这个国家吗？**

晋周：反正，抢夺最年轻任职的人选，只有寡人和赵孟。赵孟自然可以治理好这个国家，如果他多向魏子请教，将在武略方面大受裨益。

赵武：武一个小小的下卿，怎么就跃居上军将，跑去围卢呢？而且，目前攻克卢地的唯一办法就是围城，但是伯游不会放任上军留守的。

荀罃：这不怪你，仗被我们打完了。你负责准备结盟文书吧（笑）。

魏绛：说好的全面发展呢！赵孟你等一下和栾盈过来！

 

**42、如果不入庙堂，您会从事什么样的职业、过着怎样的生活？有可能跟对方成为朋友吗？**

赵武：读书人的出路不多，如果不登朝堂，大概是成为某家家臣吧。如果有人代武建立客大夫制，寄居者能有食住保证，但永远只是管事……替阿鞅哀悼董安于三秒。

晋周：留在成周任谋士，偶尔接待晋国使臣。不过，周可能无法面见知伯，只会夸韩仲起是个君子了。

荀罃：你要是想见赵孟，罃去托梦伯游，再让士匄派遣使臣（笑）。

韩厥：用得着那么麻烦！但是，这得和栾伯交涉一下。

赵武：……长辈们是不是到一定时候都会出卖小辈？

 

**43、如果可以暂时放下所有公务出去旅游，您希望选择什么地方？会邀请对方一起去吗？您希望在那个地方定居吗？如果答案为“是”，对方会和您一起留下来吗？**

赵武：春秋时期，郡县已有初步发展，像林立欧洲的众多公国。不过，绝大部分地方依旧是荒草漫野，略无人烟，因此，武更倾向于留在曲沃；或者奔齐，观望猎猎紫衣。

荀罃：赵孟和栾盈还是很像的……你们俩真的没交情？

晋周：咳咳，赵孟小心被紫贝的腥臭味熏倒哟！不过，寡人会开城门迎接使君的。

韩厥：厥负责掌门。（笑）

 

**44、如果可以时间旅行，您希望到古代或未来哪个时期看看？会邀请对方一起去吗？您希望在那个时代定居吗？如果答案为“是”，对方会和您一起留下来吗？**

晋周：晋国最辉煌的时候是文公朝，寡人觉得赵孟也很想与成季相见，顺便逗逗祖父宣孟；魏子则去会见魏武子（*魏犨）。至于韩子与知伯，大约是想见韩定伯（*韩简）或原氏黯（*荀息）吧。

韩厥：若能与定伯相见，自是好，不过厥更喜欢韩昌黎的文章。

荀罃：韩子有福了，盛唐余韵也有迷人之处。那么，罃就去拜访齐国稷下行宫，约见祭酒大人吧。（笑）

魏绛：君上，绛还能约见信陵君嘛？

晋周：可以啊！不过，赵孟你的意向呢？

赵武：呃？去汴京蹭点吃的，然后待在现代吹空调吧。（笑）你们约嘛？

 

**45、如果您带着记忆重生到还未与对方认识的时候，您是否希望扭转一些事情发展的方向？为了达成这个目的，您会做些什么？这种改变会对你们的关系造成怎样的影响？如果双方都有记忆呢？**

晋周：也没有什么可以扭转的……知伯毕竟是主持荀氏的人，总是要起带头作用。魏子苦于资历不足，赵孟年纪尚轻仍须历练。最后的结局也算不错了，寡人也只能管管太子。

赵武：多多关怀几位长辈，尽力护住栾盈，不过该来的总是会来。

韩厥：好像只能多督促庄孟射御了。（笑）啊，还有拦住赵旃，给知伯多派些兵卒。

 

**46、先去世的一方，您在临终前是否想起了对方？您对国事最放心不下的是什么？对对方呢？**

韩厥：阿武足以自立，阿起当时还是个温文尔雅的君子，国事有知伯可以托付，所以厥走得很轻松。

荀罃：对伯游千叮咛万嘱咐，幸好他听进去了。不过，罃一直以为继任执政的人是士匄。

晋周：寡人也没料到士匄也玩“下马威”的招数。那时候觉得太子彪还小，叔向这个太傅还是能扭过他的性子，又有赵孟支援公室……唉，若无祁老（*祁奚），伯华、叔向必受栾盈之祸。

 

**47、后去世的一方，您在得知对方去世时是什么感受？这件事对您以后的政治生活造成了怎样的影响？个人生活呢？当您离世的时候，您期待重逢吗？**

赵武：尽管知道范氏掌权不可逆转，但是听闻君周早逝，仍旧非常悲伤，天不佑公室！后来武需要韩家阿起和魏家阿舒抗衡士鞅。先前没能护住栾盈，但仍能收叔向、祁午于羽翼之下。

重逢？武倒是无颜相见，愧疚良久。

晋周：九原地底下还分什么君臣？寡人还是能给予兄弟一个拥抱。

赵武：谢谢君上，不过武更要操心母亲及叔成。

 

**48、您是否觉得和对方交换一下寿命会对国家/对方更好？如果这件事确实发生了，历史的走向会有什么不同？**

晋周：还是别换了……赵氏、魏氏必然难以起复，除非赵鞅能当第二个独当一面的荀跞。赵孟的寿命不算长，但眼睁睁地看着范氏侵蚀朝堂，就算能撑到赵氏、韩氏取而代之的那一刻，心里总是不甘心的。若与韩子、知伯、魏子交换，寡人会更难受的。

韩厥：咳，不是厥不愿意与君上换，而是厥要归还宣孟人情……抱歉。

荀罃：臣仍想见阿盈长大，想抱抱曾孙，再破败的身子也可以为他们遮挡几丝风雨。实在是非常抱歉。

晋周：这话你说过很多次了。寡人也依旧说，这不全是你的错，不必太过歉疚。

 

**49、你们埋葬的地方离得近吗？会串门吗？后世祭祀的时候在一起吗？在阴间待久了也会一起上来逛逛吗？您对你们这个政权最后的结局有何看法？**

韩厥：都埋在九原，鬼魂串门远比人类容易。不过，我们毕竟隶属于不同的家族，最多收集各式贡品开鬼魂Party……很长一段时间，赵孟的贡品是质量最好、品种最多的，那也是我们胃口最好的时候。

晋周：你们是建国后不许成精，没说不允许鬼魂上来游逛啊，对不对？

最后的结局嘛……子孙太不好强，公室气数已尽。剩余六家的争夺，不过是“愿赌服输”四字而已。在这里向赵孟、韩子、魏子表示恭喜。

荀罃：见不到曾孙的臣，更没法管束六世孙了，所以也没什么愤怒，平时多找赵孟讨粮吃就行。（笑）

赵武：于是，武多了一个九原总管的职务？回去以后犒劳无恤吧。（笑）

 

**50、最后，请对对方说一句您一直想说却没有开口的话，不止一句也可以。**

晋周：同志们，辛苦了！赵孟，你真的很可爱！

大家记得给孤儿们一个抱抱。以及，请大家记得给长辈们上香，三鞠躬倒不必了。

韩厥：恭喜知伯完成任务！（笑）

即使赵孟要走范文子的路，厥也相信他准备好了。

荀罃：（对赵武）不用怕，我们终究会等候你的归来。

魏绛：遇见你们，实在是绛的幸运。

赵武： “老夫聊发少年狂”一秒，大家别笑啊……你好呀，周子！


End file.
